Communication devices, such as mobile phones, usually include wireless communication structures which allow the communication devices to communicate with each other. The communication device may also comprise an antenna structure and two cameras. Using two cameras allows the communication device to obtain three-dimensional images. When the antenna structure is positioned adjacent to the cameras, a camera support frame may affect a radiation efficiency of the antenna structure. When the antenna structure is spaced away from the cameras, size of the communication device is increased.